Science and Faith
by Falling Rain27
Summary: "Love is an illusion for a hopeless heart." Enjonine.
1. A Hopeless Heart

**A/N: This will be the first ever Les Mis fic I will do. It is inspired by the song "Science and Faith" by The Script but it isn't a song fic. It will eventually be Enjonine because they are my OTP of OTPs. Please imagine the movie cast for this because Aaron Tveit is fricking gorgeous. Read and Review!**

Chapter 1- A Hopeless Heart

She is walking away as the rain starts to pour down harder. Icy sheets are falling down hard but that isn't what is making her shake. Unlike the rain, her feelings for him will never stop. She always thought it would end up the way she wanted, him and her. But she should've known that that was never going to be. He would never like her. He would never see her as nothing but a street rat. He would never see her as something more, more than a friend.

She shudders as she makes her way towards the college's local coffee shop. She has gone there ever since she met him. All of his friends were there, but she never talked to them. She stayed by him like a shadow, always a few steps behind him but never, not once, spoke. She always wondered if anybody noticed her, but she knew that was highly unlikely. If her own best friend couldn't notice her then what more than 8 other people who don't even know her.

She sees him sitting there, through the window, talking to one of them. He is having an argument with him. The one with the brilliant blue eyes. The one with the mop of golden curls. The one they say is made out of marble.

She sees the blue eyes flare with anger. She has seen them that angry before, but from a farther distance. The Marble Man has said something that makes Marius smirk. The Marble Man has said something that makes her frown grow deeper. She barely hears it but it is something that applies to her completely.

"Love is an illusion for a hopeless heart." How she wishes that she never heard that. How she wishes that it wasn't true to her. How she wishes that it was something that would apply to Marius, but as she knows deep down. It will never apply for him.

She wants nothing more than to not go inside, to give him the photo of the girl he believes is his "true love". Oh, how she hates that she knows the girl. She hates how the person she is in love with is in love with her own roommate. But she knows that she will give in sooner or later.

After all, she is in love with him. And love is for a hopeless heart, and after all. Who was more hopeless than Eponine herself?


	2. Illusionist

**A/N: Hi! So, if any of you didn't realize it, this is a Modern/ College AU because I don't think I will be able to pull of the revolutionary thing. Don't worry though, this is going to be an Enjonine fic. I apologize in advance if my chapters are too short because I have always had that problem. Please read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Les Mis but I own the plot.**

Chapter 2

She walks in despite everything her conscience has been telling her for the past hour. It was ultimately the cold and the rain, and perhaps a bit of longing, that made her enter Café Musain. Marius looks up and sees her and he greets her with the smile that makes her wake up in the morning. The smile that makes her see the world as a place actually worth living in. But even that smile could not prepare her for what came next.

"Did you find her?" he says anxiously, but eagerly, waiting for her response. She feels her heart drop down to her stomach but she forces out a smile. "I always find a way." She says as she hands him a photo of the girl. It was the one they took the day they became roommates, their first day of their freshmen year. His face brightens up, as if he was being illuminated from the inside, which makes her heart drop even more.

"Well, what's her name?" he asks impatiently but eagerly all at the same time.

"Cosette." She replies with a small smile

"Cosette." He looks down at the photo with a smile. "How do you know her?"

"She is my roommate." His face turned even brighter. "Could you introduce me to her?"

She never would've believed that her heart could break anymore but the impossible happened and it did. But when she saw him smile though, she had enough courage to do the impossible

"Yes, of course I will."

And that is when she hears it. The unmistakeable sound of a scoff. It was made by him. By the Marble Man. But as always, Marius is too oblivious to notice. But she heard it, and he knew she heard it as well

The night grew on and finally Marius decided that he had fangirled enough and went home, leaving only Enjolras at their usual table who was reading a book. Eponine was only a 2 tables away, staring at Marius' empty chair. Then suddenly he looked straight up at her and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Why?" That was the only thing he said. But with that one word she knew everything that he was implying.

"How do you know?" she asks, with an air of subtle hopelessness

"The only one that doesn't know is him." He replies straightforwardly "Now, answer my question."

"Why? Do you think that I want to?" she asks exasperatedly, she stands up and starts to move towards him. "Do you literally think that I want to do all of this? Do you really think that I want to intentionally hurt myself?"

"Then why are you doing it then?" He asks the question as if the answer is not obvious. He asks it as if it is not even staring at him in the face.

"Why? Because I love him." She answers with her voice choked with tears, she is now directly in front of him "And I don't expect you to know "Marble Man" because you don't know what love is."

That is when she hears it. The scoff, the one she heard when she said yes to Marius. And he says the exact same words he said to Marius just a few hours ago.

"Why give into love? Love is just an illusion for a hopeless heart."

And that's when she laughs. Even though she knows that his words are true, but she answers him with as much confidence as she can muster.

"Love may be an illusion for a hopeless heart, but feeling love gives you all the hope in the world."

And then she walks out, just as it starts to pour.


	3. The Marble Man

**A/N: Hello! So, I would like to thank everyone who actually followed this story. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. I am sorry that I wasn't able to put this up earlier, it took longer than I expected to finish this chapter. This chapter focuses more on Enjolras and his view of things. The "famous quote" of Enjolras "Love is an illusion for a hopeless heart" is actually a lyric in the song "Science and Faith" by The Script. This fanfic is a product of having that song on replay for around 6 hours. Really good song though! Check it out later. Read and Review! Please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis, nor do I own Aaron Tveit (although I wish I did)**

Chapter 3- Marble Man

Every night it is the same. She walks in, around 6 steps behind Marius, and she takes the table that is only two seats away from him, avoiding the gaze of the Marble Man, who, she has now learned, has a name. Enjolras.

He on the other hand pretends to read a book, while stealing glances at the Shadow, who he found out has a name. Eponine.

Something about the girl has always intrigued him, something that has always made him curious. He would never understand why Marius was so oblivious to her. She was by far one of the most interesting people he has ever seen. Needless to say, he never saw any reason to go over and talk to her, nor did he have the guts. He has never socialized with a woman for more than 3 minutes. He always thought that they were just distractions from reaching his goals, he would never turn himself into old Marius, who would claim he was in love every week.

That was the thing he always hated about Marius. He would always claim that he was in love yet he was so oblivious to the person that was so obviously in love with him. And then he would even pain the girl, who in fact was Marius' own best friend, by giving her the task of finding his muse of the week.

And there it is. There is the thing that he always thought was odd about this girl, this Eponine. She was so determined to help Marius, even if she was hurting herself in the process. And that was the thing that he could never find out. That was the thing that was driving him crazy.

Until today, on that very night. The night he asked her that one word. The word that asked all of his complicated questions. The one very simple word. Why.

And her answer. Her answer perplexed him even more. Love? Love was something that he always thought was just an illusion, something that was explained by his famous quote. Needless to say that he never experienced love nor did he want to. He had seen what it did to people (Marius) and he didn't want that. He didn't need distractions in his life. He needed to focus on more important things like his studies. He wanted to be a lawyer for God's sake. He didn't need a woman to make things complicated.

But now there was this girl. This Eponine girl that was so desperately in love with someone who didn't even love her back. She was so desperately and hopelessly in love that it was impossible to comprehend the fact that there was such a feeling like that.

And all he did was make it worse and point out the obvious. All he did was make a hopeless girl even more hopeless. All he did was hurt a broken girl.

And he didn't even apologize. And that was something that he needed to do.

He stood up from his seat, rather abruptly, and he walked towards her. She looks up from her book, startled at the fact that Enjolras had gone to her.

"May I take a seat?" he asks politely, almost kindly. She nods her head in reply

"I would like to apologize for my behaviour a couple of nights ago. It was rude and inappropriate." He says plaintively "I should not have barged into your personal life."

"No, you shouldn't have." She snaps back at him, turning her head away from him

"I am so sorry for hurting you."

And that is what takes her by surprise.

No one ever apologizes to her.

And now the person she least expected to ask for forgiveness, the Marble Man, is the one that is asking for it.

"It's ok" Her head turns to face him, a ghost of a smile appears on her face "I don't think you were trying to."

"So, are we good?" He asks, almost scared that the answer is no.

"Yes."


	4. Never Have I Ever

**A/N: HI GUYS! Thanks for the feedback for the last chapter. I really appreciate it. I had a hard time writing this chapter but then I thought of a game that is mentioned in this chapter. If you don't know Never Have I Ever, please ask your friends.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter 4- Never Have I Ever

It becomes a daily routine. When the Shadow enters the Musain after her classes she sits in the armchair by the window, he joins her a few moments later. They then start up a conversation, well, more of an argument really. They usually argue about books and movies and leaders. But no matter what the conversation was, they enjoyed each other's company.

All of his other friends have noticed this small change (but according to Jehan, this was a revelation). They all asked about it but he always rebuffed with the same thing, a scoff and then further reassurance that he and the Shadow were merely just friends. Unfortunately for him, that only made his friends even more curious. They were always pestering him to invite her to their "gatherings" but he always politely refused, well not really politely, saying that he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable.

They all noticed that he acted differently around her. How he actually _smiled _when she was in his presence. How he always seemed to light up when she would enter the room. They tried not to make a big deal out of it (well, all of them except Grantaire who always taunted him, saying that he was _in love_).

They all finally got to meet her, after numerous attempts made by Courfeyrac and Jehan, well basically ALL of his friends, in a party that was held on a Friday night, in Enjolras and Combeferre's apartment which was just outside the college's grounds. Although Enjolras had warned them not to do any funny business. But knowing his friends, they were bound to do something fishy.

Planning the party had been a very serious matter, after all, this was technically the first time Enjolras "brought a girl home". It was decided that it would be Combeferre's apartment since Enjolras already lived there, plus it was the largest one among all of their apartments. Jehan and Courfeyrac were in charge of the food while Grantaire was in charge of his specialty, booze. Combeferre, Joly, Feuilly and Bossuet were in charge of decorations. By Friday, everything was in order.

As soon as Enjolras arrived with Eponine, everyone broke out into cheers. Her face was filled with one of the widest grins that Enjolras had ever seen from her. She felt so welcomed and started chatting to all of them as if they were friends for years. All of his friends immediately liked her because of her charm and her wit. And plus, she knew how to annoy Enjolras.

The night grew on with laughter and drinks. But of course, Enjolras was the only one who was technically sober. Yes, Eponine was able to make him drink. It was around midnight when Grantaire suggested that they play his favourite game, Never Have I Ever.

The rules were simple. Each person would say something starting with the phrase "Never have I ever…" and if you ever did it, you would have to take a shot of tequila. After about 15 minutes, all of them had taken at least 6 shots. Well, all of them except Enjolras. It was then their mission to try to make him take at least one shot.

So on went the game until finally Jehan had said something that made Enjolras take his first shot. Well, Jehan technically lied that he never kissed a girl before but at least they all knew that Enjolras actually KISSED someone.

The next person was Combeferre, who had been thinking very hard about what he was going to say.

"Never have I ever wanted to kiss someone in this room."

Only 1 person took a shot.

And his name was Enjolras.

**A/N: Yes, he is in love with her. But he just doesn't know it yet. **


	5. Oh Shit

**A/N: Ok, PLEASE FORGIVE ME. I am SO sorry that I wasn't able to update. But school and writer's block is not a very good combination. HERE IT IS THOUGH. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Les Mis.**

Chapter 5- Oh Shit

He doesn't notice a change, but yet he feels absolutely different. He never realized that something was happening to him. Until now.

It had first hit him when she had come running into his arms, after passing an exam. She had just launched herself on to him and didn't let go. The thing is, neither did he.

He only felt a slight jolt in his stomach and a slight ache in his heart, but he still felt it.

And now he knew exactly what he felt back then, and what he felt now.

Love.

It was a normal day, he had gone to his classes and then went to his apartment after.

And there she was, making cookies. Chocolate chip. Damn her cookies were good.

They had gone on to the couch to watch a movie. Her head was on his shoulder and his arm was around her.

It was during "Can You Feel The Love Tonight" when it hit him. He was so shocked that he just stayed still. He never thought that it would happen to him.

The Marble Statue was in love.

But no, that can't be. Love was just an illusion, it was nothing. He could not become like Marius.

Oh shit.

For the next few weeks he did what every confused guy did. Avoided the girl. He needed time to think if his feelings were real, and he needed research time. He could always look towards Science. Surely there was a scientific explanation for what he was feeling.

Nope, nothing.

And now, here he is. Standing in front of her dorm.


	6. This Is Real

**A/N: I know. I am a very bad person. I have lost inspiration. But anyhow. This is the end. I do feel though that this fic is a disaster. But I appreciate anyone who has stuck through it. I HAVE A NEW ONE SHOT THOUGH. It is actually sort of worth reading. It is called "The Apartment" and it is also Enjonine. Please check it out.**

Chapter 6

It had taken him a long time to get the courage to go to her. She was probably annoyed with him by now. After all, he had ignored her for 3 straight weeks for no apparent reason.

She still answered the door and she still allowed him inside. Now all he needed was her to stop staring at him like a mother about to scold her child.

"What is it?" She says right out. She doesn't take any shit. He should know that by now.

He cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Ummm, I am sorry for ignoring you for the past 3 weeks. But I had an important matter that I needed to take a look at." He says, looking into her eyes.

"Uh huh. And what might that be?" She says with an eye roll

"I have been having these weird feelings lately."

That is what catches her off guard.

It is the fact that he actually felt something in his life.

"Oh"

"I didn't know what they were." He continues "I just assumed that I had a medical condition. But then I realized that there just might be the slightest chance that I might just happen to have feelings for you."

"Oh"

"I am sorry."

"There is nothing to be sorry for. Feelings always happen."

"But… I never thought that I would feel this way. I never thought that I could be able to experience love."

She just stays silent.

"But even though you may not feel how I feel about you. I just know one thing."

He hesitates a little before continuing

"It's the way I feel for you. It's real"

And just as he is about to walk out the door she says just one word.

Wait.

**A/N: One last review please.**


End file.
